breakingbadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fly
ly |imagen= 3x10 - Fly PROMO 4.jpg |serie = BB |num_temp= 3 |num_ep= 10 |emisión=23 de mayo de 2010 |escrito=Sam Catlin Moira Walley-Beckett |dirigido=Rian Johnson |anterior= Kafkaesque |siguiente= Abiquiú |galería=Fly }} Fly es el décimo episodio de la tercera temporada de Breaking Bad y el 30 de toda la serie. Walt se obsesiona con un contaminante en el laboratorio, se niega a seguir cocinando hasta que se elimine y Jesse, frustrado, trata de hacer que Walt trabaje. __TOC__ Introducción thumb|250px|El primer plano de la mosca. Mientras se observan primeros planos extremos y desarticulados de una mosca común, puede oírse a Skyler cantando dulcemente una canción de cuna para su bebé Holly. Historia A las dos de la mañana en su condominio, Walter despierta. Desde su cama, observa la luz roja parpadeante del detector de humos del techo. Luego, en la lavandería de Gus, los trabajadores hacen ficha para poder trabajar. "Me sorprende que no nos obligue a nosotros a hacer eso," comenta Jesse a Walt. Abajo, los compañeros empiezan a lavar detenidamente los instrumentos. thumb|left|250px|[[Walter en el pasadizo superior.]] Tras acabar el mantenimiento, Walt empieza a hacer cálculos de las cantidades fabricadas de metanfetamina, llegando a la conclusión de que es consistentemente corta. Jesse sugiere que puede ser la consecuencia de vertidos, evaporación o condensación, pero Walter niega que sea cualquiera de esas hipótesis, a pesar de que admite que los "vestigios" que dejan en el proceso de cocinar suponen cierto porcentaje de la cantidad que falta por producir. En cuanto Jesse se marcha del laboratorio, una mosca que deambula por allí llama la atención de Walter. Él intenta matarla tomando esfuerzos cada vez más desesperados y peligrosos. Colgándose por el pasadizo superior, intenta golpearla con una escoba, pero pierde el equilibrio, cayendo hacia abajo. thumb|250px|El cigarrillo de [[Jane en el cenicero.]] Por la mañana siguiente, el coche de Walt sigue en la lavandería al llegar Jesse. Antes de salir de su coche, Jesse descubre que hay un cigarrillo en el cenicero en el que hay marcas de barra de labios: se trata de un cigarrillo de Jane dejado allí meses atrás. Jesse entra con dificultad por la puerta del laboratorio, ya que Walter ha aumentado la presión de aire del interior para poder encontrar la mosca. "Hay una contaminación," le dice Walt a un incrédulo Jesse mientras camina con un improvisado matamoscas hecho por él mismo. "Fabricamos veneno para gente a la que no le importa nada," se queja Jesse, tratando de convencer a su compañero de que terminen el lote actual de metanfetamina ya que falta poco para finalizarlo. Walter comunica a Jesse que no cocinarán nada hasta que acaben con la mosca. Jesse intenta continuar de todas formas, pero Walt le golpea con el matamoscas para impedírselo. thumb|250px|left|[[Walter con la mosca en la cabeza.]] Tras una rencilla, la mosca posa en la cabeza de Walter. "Jesse, cógela," susurra Walt, sin moverse. Tras coger el matamoscas, Jesse golpea fuertemente a Walt en la cabeza, que se pone a buscar la mosca muerta en el suelo posteriormente, pero sólo encuentra una pasa. "La contaminación tiene que ser erradicada," exclama Walt desesperado. "No hay más margen de error. No con estas personas." Jesse convence a Walt de que deberían salir fuera y tomar un aire antes de seguir buscando la mosca. Después de que Jesse pase por la puerta para salir, Walt le pide las llaves y de repente se encierra dentro sin dejar a Jesse entrar. "Si no me vas a ayudar, ¡lárgate de mi vista!" grita Walter. Jesse contraataca desactivando el circuito principal del laboratorio en una sala de la lavandería. thumb|250px|[[Walt en el laboratorio con el circuito desactivado. ]] Walter acaba teniendo que dejar a Jesse entrar para volver a tener energía dentro de la sala, y Jesse aprovecha para traer diversos productos para poder acabar con la mosca. Walt decide utilizar las tiras adhesivas no-tóxicas y ambos las cuelgan por todo el laboratorio, con esperanzas de pillar a la mosca. Después, Jesse prepara café para ambos, poniendo varias pastillas de somnífero en la taza de Walt para hacerle dormir. "Dejemos que las tiras hagan su trabajo," dice. "¿Has tenido alguna vez un animal salvaje dentro de tu casa?" le pregunta Jesse a Walt mientras ambos beben el café. Jesse relata la historia de cuando una zarigüeya se quedó dentro de la casa de su tía y aún tras ser retirado, ella insistía en creer que el animal seguía allí. Su peculiar obsesión era debida a que el cáncer que tuvo se había extendido al cerebro. thumb|250px|left|[[Walter y Jesse hablando.]] "Aún estoy en remisión," responde Walt. "Lo he perdido. Han habido momentos perfectos que han pasado ante mi." "¿Momentos perfectos para qué?" le pregunta Jesse. "¿Estás diciendo que quieres morir?" "Estoy diciendo que he vivido demasiado," responde Walt, tratando con su propia culpabilidad y rabia, expresando frustración al no poder hacer comprender a Skyler su motivación para lo que hace. "Deben de haber ciertas palabras en cierto orden específico capaces de explicar todo esto," dice Walt. "Pero con ella simplemente... simplemente no soy capaz de encontrarlas." Luego, Walter recuerda cuando ocurrió uno de los momentos perfectos. "Fue la noche de la muerte de Jane." Walt revela a Jesse que tras darle el dinero esa noche, se paró en un bar, donde se puso a beber y conoció casualmente al padre de Jane, Donald Margolis. "¿De qué habéis hablado?" pregunta Jesse, sorprendido. "De familia," responde Walter. thumb|250px|[[Jesse subido a la escalera.]] "El universo es aleatorio," continúa Walt. ¿Pero como puede ser tan aleatorio como para que, la misma noche de la muerte de Jane, estuviese hablando con su padre en un bar? Mareándose, Walter cuenta que más temprano ese mismo día, mientras él estaba viendo la televisión en su casa, oyó por el monitor de bebé como Skyler le cantaba dulcemente a Holly una nana. "Si hubiese vivido justo hasta ese momento y ni un solo segundo más," continúa, "eso hubiese sido perfecto." La mosca empieza a hacer ruido cerca de ellos otra vez. "Voy a cogerla," dice Jesse, poniendo dos carritos de acero de forma paralela y una escalera encima de ambos de forma insegura para poder subir y alcanzar la mosca. thumb|250px|left|La mosca caída en el suelo. "Vas a romperte el cuello," avisa Walt preocupado. A pesar de estar casi dormido, Walter agarra la escalera mientras Jesse asciende. "Lo siento por Jane," le dice. "No fue por tu culpa," responde Jesse. "Jesse, baja," le sigue diciendo Walter. "Necesitamos cocinar". Jesse le pregunta por la contaminación, pero Walt masculla "todo está contaminado". Al disponerse a bajar, Jesse ve que la mosca se posa en la escalera justo delante de él y lentamente trata de recoger el papel enrollado que tiene en el bolsillo trasero. Jesse golpea la mosca, que muere y se cae al suelo. Walter, dormido, pierde el triunfo de Jesse. Jesse le lleva a una sala del laboratorio para que descanse de forma más cómoda y le pone la chaqueta encima. thumb|250px|La mosca posada en la luz. Más tarde, fuera de la lavandería, ambos se disponen a irse. Walter pide a Jesse que se acerque para hablarle sobre algo que no pudo decirle antes ya que sospecha que todo lo que digan dentro del laboratorio se queda grabado. Le dice que si él se está quedando parte de la metanfetamina y Gus se entera, no podrá protegerle. "¿Quién te lo está pidiendo?" responde Jesse. De vuelta en su casa, Walter despierta ante el sonido de una mosca. Al mirar hacia el techo, observa como hay una mosca posada justo encima de la luz roja parpadeante del detector de humos. Reparto Análisis Curiosidades *De acuerdo con Vince Gilligan (el creador de la serie), este es un episodio botella. Estos episodios consisten en producciones en las que se utilizan muy pocos actores, efectos y escenarios, en los que predominan largas escenas de diálogos en las que no se necesitan preparaciones especiales. Solamente aparecen Walter (Bryan Cranston) y Jesse (Aaron Paul). **La aparición de solamente dos actores del reparto principal es algo que tan solo volvería a ocurrir en el episodio "Five-O" del spin-off Better Call Saul, en el que los únicos principales son Saul/Jimmy (Bob Odenkirk) y Mike (Jonathan Banks). No obstante, en esa ocasión hay múltiples actores invitados. *Todas las temporadas de Breaking Bad cuentan con al menos un episodio cuyo título contiene un nombre de animal: en la primera, "Cat's in the Bag..." ("El gato está en la bolsa..."); en la segunda, "Bit by a Dead Bee" ("Picado por una abeja muerta"); en la tercera, "A Horse with no Name", "Caballo sin nombre" y este episodio, "Fly" ("Mosca"); en la cuarta, "Problem Dog" ("Perro problemático") y en la quinta, "Rabid Dog" ("Perro rabioso). *El cigarrillo que Jesse conserva perteneció a Jane Margolis . Referencias culturales * Luego de que Walter engaña a Jesse para dejarlo afuera del laboratorio y poder continuar buscando a la mosca en soledad, se ve como Jesse corre a buscar un arma para poder a abrir la puerta y volver a entrar. La forma en que se desarrolla la escena en que Jesse elige las armas hasta encontrar el interruptor central de energía es una referencia a Pulp Fiction, en la escena en que Butch (Bruce Willis) rescata a Marcellus Wallace (Ving Rhames) Categoría:Episodios de la tercera temporada de Breaking Bad de:Die Fliege en:Fly __NOWYSIWYG__